Silent Blessings
by amyjay1059
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie were perfect together. They believed that they could handle anything. After one night teenage hormones and passion, that love will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**EMPOV:**

"MCCARTHY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FATASS PLAYING RIGHT! IM GONNA TAKE YOU OUT!" the coach yelled across the field.

Believe it or not, that was a term of indearment. The coach was having a good day today. He usually would be alot more mean then that. All I wanted to do is spend time with Rosie. We were _supposed _to go out tonight, but at this rate we'll be out here til midnight. He was always like this. But I was lucky to have such a understanding girlfriend, she never complains about my practices. She's always keeping herself busy waiting on the bleachers til I was done. Usually she just did her homework, but sometimes she just watches me.

Coach blew the whistle and yelled,"Alright ladies! Since I believe that you lazy sack of nothings aren't showing any improvements today! It's double time tomorrow!"

The whole team groaned and I just rolled my eyes. I walked over to where Rose was and she smiled at me and practically jumped on me, smashing our lips together.

"So I take your not mad at me for the extra long waiting?" I asked smiling.

"Of course not! Your coach is just a dick! But I know this is important to you so I don't mind!" she said.

stay

After taking a shower in the locker rooms, Rose and I went out to eat and then went to the movies.

"I can't believe you dragged me into one of the most stupid, pointless movie ever!" Rose yelled playfully at me when we got out of the movie.

"Well, it sure is a step up from the stupid chick flick I had to sit through last week!"

We got back to my house and Rose plopped herself on the loveseat.

"Is your dad home yet?" she asked.

"Nah. He had to work late so...I guess it's just us.." I winked at her and sat beside her and then pulling her into my lap.

We made out for at least an hour but then things got a little intense.

"..Rose.. maybe we should take this up stairs.."

"Maybe.." she said and then went on kissing me.

I picked her up bridal style and made my way up the stairs...

**2 weeks later**

**RPOV:**

I never thought I could be as happy as I was that night. I know it's not exactly believable at my age to say this but.. I truly believe that Emmett is the one. I have dated alot of guys in the past. But only one I gave virginity to. I feel really good about..

My alarm went off at six and ran I to the bathroom, throwing my guts out into the toilet. I felt a little sick to my stomach last night, so it's not that supprising. I _knew_ I shouldn't have let Alice talk me into trying that new exotic sushi place. I guess I learned my lesson.

I knew I should stay home from school, but I want to see Emmett so I'm going to have to suck it up and get dressed.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, but then I think that it might not be a idea to eat anything right now. I walked outside and got into my red mustang and drove off to school. But I still felt tired, even though I went to bed early. I kept drifting, and I started spinning and then everything went black.

**APOV:**

I got to school right on time. I saw Emmett waiting on Rose next to his car.

"Hey Em! Rose not here yet?" I asked when I got out of my car.

"Yeah.. I've trying to call her but she won't pick up.."

"Well you know Rosalie, she probably woke up late again."

My phone rang and the caller ID was Jasper.

"Hey Baby! Where are you!"

_"Alice! it's Rose!"_

**JASPOV:**

I was on my way to school when I saw an ambulance parked next to a red mustang.

Wait? Red mustang?

I pulled over and ran out to the site.

I saw her totalled and a bloody Rose being carried into the ambulance.

"Excuse me! What happened to my cousin! "

**EMPOV:**

Alice and I raced off to the hospital where we rushed to front desk to ask about Rose.

"I'm sorry but Rosalie Hale is in critical condition right, only family is allowed to see her."

"What do you mean? Jasper is the only one in her family that gives a crap about her! I'm her boyfriend! I should know what happens to her."

"Sir. I will phone the doctor to talk to you and you can take it up with him."

"Thank you!"

**JASPOV:**

Rose looked horrible. I have never seen her like this! I feel so helpless, there is nothing I can do to help..

The doctor walked in looking worried.

I stood up and asked,"Is going to be okay doctor?"

"Um.. from the car wreck she only had a few bumps and bruises and a sprained wrist, but.."

"But?"

"How old is your cousin Jasper?"

"Sixteen! Why?"

"Um. I believe that you cousin is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**EMPOV:**

"This is taking forever! I don't even care! I'm going in there,'' Emmett said running into the hallaway with Alice following.

"Sir! Wait! You can't go back there!" yelled the lady at the front desk.

She sighed and picked up the phone.

**JASPOV:**

I can't believe it. My cousin is pregnant. I didn't think anything like this could happen to her. No! She can't be pregnant! She's going to college and get a career!

There is no way she can do all of this now!

"ROSIE!"

The minute I heard that voice, I saw red. I ran over to Emmett and punched him right in the face.

He fell right on the ground and I gotta tell ya that I was pretty suprised myself.

"JASPER!"

I turned around and I saw Rosalie setting up in the bed looking mad as hell.

I walked over to her and said,"Rosalie! Are you okay? Are you in pain? What wrong?"

Rosalie got out of her bed , despite the doctor's protest, and walked over to Emmett to let him up.

"The only thing wrong with me, is my dumbass cousin decides to punch my boyfriend!"

Oh hell no!

"Your calling _me _dumb! Your the one who stupid enough to get yourself pregnant!" 

After looking both of their shocked faces, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I al out of here!" I yelled and left.

**EMPOV:**

Pregnant? She's pegnant? NO! No! She can't be!

"Am I really pregnant?" Rose asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid so.''

**RPOV:**

It's been three days since I found out I was pregnant. I haven't told my parents yet. They're still mad about the car. Not that they asked me if I was ok. But they are refusing to get me another car.

I haven't seen Emmett or Jasper since the hospital. I haven't even gone to school. My parents hadn't noticed. My dad was probably at some crappy hotel with some slut and my mom was at some sort of party.

Just then the doorbell rang, I walked downstairs and when I opened the door, I found myself spinning in the air.

It was Emmett of course. After finally sitting me down, he gently held my hands and kissed my lips.

"Rosalie Hale. I'm sorry that it took me so long to sink in, but.. now that I've come to terms with the idea of you and me having a baby. Nothing would make me happier than my child growing inside you."

I have never heard Emmett talk like this.

"Really? Y-your not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean.. the timing isn't exactly ideal, but..-"

I cut him off by walking over to the couch. I just had to sit down.

"Emmett, what about your football? You are about to have scouters! You need to use all your energy on that, not being a dad!" I said, trying not to cry.

Emmett came and sat down beside me, once again holding both my hands.

"Rosie, I can do both! I need you to trust me! I can help you all as much as I can.. and my aunt can babysit! She loves kids!"

"Emmett..I don't know.. I just ..don't know.." I couldn't help it. I had tears running down my face.

"Rosalie.. I won't force this on you..if you want to .. y'know, get rid of it..."

I turned to Emmett with a shocked face.

I know he was trying to do what's best for me. He can't even bare to finish the sentence. But I know he's trying.

I took his face in my hands.

"Do you really think we could be good parents?" I asked.

"Yes.. I really do.."

"Then.. I want to keep him.. or her." And suddenly, I was happy. Sure it will hard, but worth it.

Of course Emmett was relieved.

"We'll have to tell your parents.. and my dad. He'll probably be more angry at me then you though.."

I laughed.

"Don't feel bad. We always knew he liked me more."

Then we both started laughing.

**EMPOV:**

We decided to tell my dad Charlie first. He can be hard to get along with, but he is alot more understnading. The same thing happened to him, with me. He had me at seventeen and my mom didn't wat anything to do with me, so he raised me on his own.

"Dad..Rosalie's pregna-"

Just then a banging at my door. Charlie got up and answered it. It was Tanya, Rosalie's _lovely_ mother.

She rudely walked by Charlie and walked up to Rosalie, slapping her in the face.

"HEY!" I yelled, but Charlie stood in my way.

"Listen lady! I don't care if your her mother or not! You won't be slapping Rosalie! Ever!" yelled Charlie.

"It's okay Charlie. Mom.."

"Don't you DARE call me that you little slut! How could you get pregnant!"

Everyone was silent. Charlie turned to look at me in question. I nodded.

"H-How did you find out?" asked Rosalie.

"So it's true!" Tanya yelled.

Tanya grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the front door.

"You are getting rid of it! I am NOT having a whore for a daughter!"

I don't care what happens. I ran past Charlie and grabbed Rosalie, pulling her behind me.

"Rosalie already decided to keep our child! And you can't make her do otherwise!" I screamed, trying not to take her head off.

"Is that true?" she asked more calmly.

"Yes.."

"Then you can keep your little bastard and your little boyfriend. As of now, you are no longer my daughter. And with that, she walked out the door.

**RPOV:**

Charlie told me that I could with them as long I want. He did seem upset about the whole situtation and I really don't blame him. His only son has to throw away his future because of me. Now he just works all the time. I really think he's avoiding us.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sweety! How ya feeling?"_

"Oh. Hey Alice. I'm good. What are you doing?"

_"Just planning a baby shower for some blonde pregant bitch I go to school with."_

I laughed.

"Ally, don't you think it's a little early to have a baby shower? I'm just a little over a month!"

_"I said I'm planning the baby shower. It's going to be huge! It might just take a while! So I need to start as early as possible!"_

"Alice. You are crazy!"

_"Oh what ever! So.. are you glad to have more time with Emmett?"_

"Well.. actually I don't see him that much."

_"What do you mean?''_

"Well.. Emmett got a job. So he has to go to school, and then he has to go to football practice and then he works til really late so..the only time I really see him is at school. And I don't I have any classes with, then its only at lunch and the ride to and from school. I tried to stay up for him til two, but then he got mad that I should be getting sleep now so.."

_"I know it's probably hard now, but it's going to be worth it in the end! I'm sorry I can't give you any useful advice but..I'm a little clueless in this situation."_

"I know Alice, it's ok! So.. how's Jasper? Still hate me?"

_"Oh Rose! He doesn't hate you! He's just confused! But he wouldn't be this mad if he didn't love you!"_

"Thanks Alice.. I really needed that.. Hey! I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

_"Ok! Bye hun!"_

I just remembered that I have a check up this morning. I got myself ready and ran downstairs where Emmett was asleep on the couch. I really didn't want to wake him, but he'd kill me if I made miss our first doctor's check up for the baby.

"Emmett. Baby were going to be late.." I said trying to wake him.

"Hmm.. ok baby.." he said as he got up.

When we got to the doctor, I sat down while Emmett signed us in at the front desk.

"You'll be seeing a new doctor." said the lady.

"What? Why? Who?" Emmett said confused.

"Because your former doctor was caught being paid off for telling Mrs Hale about the pregnancy."

"So that's how she knew.." I said.

"Who will replace him?" asked Emmett.

"Dr Cullen. Don't worry he is new to this hospital but not to the practice. He is highly respected in New York."

"Wow.." I said.

I new doctor could be good for me. I did hear that a new family was moving into our small town.

"Dr Cullen will see you now."

Once we got to the room, Emmett and I waited for about ten minutes.

Then I saw a man walk into the room. He was tall but young looking. He has blonde hair slicked back. I sat down on the chair in front of me.

"Hello Ms Hale. I'm doctor Cullen. The nurse told me that your blood pressure is a little too high so you should take it easy for a while."

Then he started to write something on his clip board.

"Dr Cullen? Um.. I heard alot of the times when girls as young as Rosalie give birth.. there at a higher risk?" Emmett asked.

Dr Cullen looked up and smiled.

"Well, Rosalie is at risk no matter how old she is. This isn't the ideal age to be having a baby, but as long as she takes it easy and not do any unnessary listing, there shouldn't be any problems.

Emmett sighed in relief.

"Well I know this is exciting and scaring at the same time. But once you hold your child in your arms, for that second you want to give them world," he told.

"Do you have any kids Dr Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes I do actually. I have a son Edward. He's only two years old but he's me and my wife's lives."

"I would like to meet him.. and your wife..?"

"Esme..actually, that's a good idea! How about you and Emmett come to my house for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great!"

Once we left the doctor's office, Emmett had to drop me off at home so he could go to work. I really hate that Emmett has to work this hard by himself, but now that Emmett heard about my high blood pressure, there is no way I can help.

But I'm bored as hell! I had to miss school today because I had to go to the doctor and now what?

I guess I'll clean up and make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV:**

The next day, we arrived at Dr. Cullen's house. When walked up to the door, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen answered the door. She had a heart-shaped face with shoulder length curly hair.

The weird part about it was that she looked like she had very little make-up on. She just looked very natural.

Natural was NOT at all encouraged in my house. I lost count on how much work was done on my mother. She was probably nothing but plastic at this point. She always took like two hours to put on her make-up.

She smiled at us warmly. I could tell that she had to be a good mother with that motherly energy coming from her.

"Hello! I'm Esme!" she guided us in and shut the door.

Their house beautiful! It had to be like three stories. It was nicely decorated and it still had a homey feeling to it.

"I'm so sorry but my husband had a complication at work so he is going to be a little late. Please, set your coats anywhere!"

We sat and talked for awhile, and waited for Carlisle.

Then, a small child started to walk down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He had little curls of bronze hair and it was amazing how much he resembled his parents. Esme mostly. The only thing strange about him was that he had completetly different bone structure than his parents.

Esme turned towards him and smiled.

"Well hey there sleepy head! How was your nap?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but he then shied away when he spotted us.

Esme walked over to him and picked him up and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Hey buddy! I'm Emmett! What's your name?" Emmett asked as he held his hand out to him, like to shake his hand. I tried my best not to giggle.

Edward turned to his mom and she nodded at him in encouragement.

He turned back to Emmett and put his small hand into Emmett's giant one.

"I'm Edward Mason Cullen and I'm gonna be a doctor just like my daddy!" he announced proudly.

We all shared a good laugh.

We talked for a little while, then Carlisle greeted us when he got home.

Dinner went very well.

I could tell they were very devoted parents. Esme was always wiping Edward's mouth and Carlisle couldn't stop talking about him.

We already made babysitting arrangements.

Esme agreed that she would watch the baby so we could finish school.

They were definitly like parents to us. Whenever we had any free time it was spent at their house, playing with Edward.

**8 MONTHS LATER:**

Well.. I feel horrible.

My stomach is itching and my back hurts and Emmett is getting onmy last nerves!

"Rosalie! What are you doin?"

I standing in the kitchen making lunch for Edward.

Esme and Carlisle had to go an unexpected trip at the last second, so Emmett and I had Edward for the week.

I handed Edward his sandwiche and he ran to the table.

"What? I can't make a child his lunch?" I asked him.

"Not when your this pregnant! You should let me do it! Now..go sit down on the couch!" he ordered.

"Excuse me? Who gave you the right to tell me what to do!"

"Since your carrying MY kid and you may not give a shit about her! But I do!"

Edward just turned three. He was a very smart kid for his age. Which he knew when things are gonna get ugly and he got out the room fast.

I couldn't believe he would say that to me! I couldn't help it.

I slapped him as hard as I could. From the look on his face, he looked really hurt.

I couldn't stand it! I ran out the room and locked myself into our bedroom.

Just then, I felt bad pains in my stomach.I fell on the ground.

I locked and opened the door.

"EMMETT!SHE'S COMING!"

I saw Edward running up the stairs.

"He left," Edward said simply.

"E-Edward! Baby! You need to get on the phone and call 9-1-1 ok?"

"I-I'm supposed to use the phone though.."

"Edward! Your parents aren't gonna get mad! Please? C-call 9-1-.."

Then all I saw was blackness.

**EPOV:**

What do I do?

I ran towards the phone and dialed the numbers Rosie told me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! If ya wanna see some pictures from this story, then just go my profile :)**

**RPOV:**

All I can hear is muffled voices. All I can see is darkness. I feel tired but I haven't done anything. I can't remember anything. Nothing. Not even my name.

Wait! I think I feel something! My hand, it's being held by something!

I opened my eyes and I saw light. Everything was a blur but at least it's something other then darkness.

I opened and closed my eyes, before I could actually see something.

"Rosie?"

I turned my head towards the source of the voice.

I could see...Emmett!

"Baby! How are you feeling? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said about our baby! I know you love her just as much!"

"B-Baby?" I looked down at my stomach and relised it wasn't big, just squishy looking.

"Baby! Where is she? Is she ok! I need to see her!"

I started to get out of bed, but then Emmett pushed me back down.

"Rosie, she's just fine!" he said proudly.

"Where is she?"

Emmett smiled at me.

"I'll go get her."

He walked out the room and then came back not a minute later with what looked like a cart.

I looked in the glass railings, and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

She was perfect. I never knew I can love something so fast in my life.

Emmett picked her up and carefully handed her to me.

"Have you named her?"

"That's your job babe!"

"Me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't take that away from you! So..have you thought of anything?" he asked excitingly.

I thought for a moment.

"Isabella ..Marie McCarthy."

**lol. I know nobody saw THAT coming.**

**Please review :)**

**you can also see baby bella on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV:**

It has been three weeks since my little Bella was born. She was a very good baby.

But..

She only wanted to be held by me, Emmett or Edward. She didn't like anybody else much. Not even Esme!

But I know she completely adored Edward. She actually had a small smile on her face when he first held her.

He's actually at our house more then ever and he's always asking to see Bella.

We gotta big suprise when we got home and Bella's bed stuff was already set up in our room.

Charlie must have done when he heard of me going into labor. That explains why he wasn't there.

But it wasn't just a crib, but a rocking chair and a matching changing table.

"Um.. I just figured that it would be a pain to get this all up with a baby screaming at you all the time," Charlie told us.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Charlie! We couldn't have gotten this far without you!"

Charlie has grown a soft spot for Bella. He has spent alot more time home since he found out about the pregnancy.

But I do truely believe that Emmett is Bella's favorite.

She has never once cried when he held her. Even if she is screaming at the top of her lungs, once he picks her up, she is instantly quiet.

Now it's Monday morning. Emmett is in the shower getting ready for school and I'm sitting here, snuggling my Bella.

I decided to homeschool myself, instead of getting too behind, due to my pregnancy. I usually spend up to three or four hours a day, working on my school work.

Emmett then walked into our bedroom, with a towel on his head and in nothing but boxers.

Once he got dressed, he walked over to us and kiss Bella on the side of her head and kissed my lips.

"Bye Babe! Bye Belly!" Emmett's cute little nickname for Bella.

I smiled and he left the room. But once he left, Bella started whimpering.

I smiled warmly.

"It's ok baby! Daddy is gonna be home tonight!" I said to her softly.

Once I got Bella down for her morning nap, I walked downstairs and got some breakfast and then got on the computer to work on my school work.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Jasper.

He stood there looking really nervous. Like I was going to hit him or something.

I do feel like it though.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Rose.. listen I know your pissed at me for not coming but.."

"But what? You are under no obligation to see me or my baby!"

"A-Alice says you had a girl? Isabella?"

"That's right! Isabella Marie McCarthy! She is beautiful and perfect! Not that that would matter to you! According to you, she is nothing more then a little mistake!"

"I never said that!"

"Then why didn't you come! Huh? More importantly, why are you here now? Did Alice send you here?"

Jasper always prides himself at always being right. He has never had to say sorry to anyone.

"L-Listen Rosalie.. I've been a complete jerk about this whole thing! I'm sorry for not coming when she was born but.. You know I wouldn't have gotten so angry about this of I didn't love you! Rosalie! You have always had the top grades in our class! You've always been so witty and sweet. You had such a bright future! It just killed me that you just couldn't wait.."

I started to cry.

In a way.. he was right.

I could've waited.

I can't believe I was so selfish! If I had waited and gotten a career first, then my baby wouldn't have to live in a shared a room with her parents in her grandpa's two-bedroom house! She could've had the best of everything! But..

She wouldn't be Bella.

"Hey.. I didn't come over here to make you cry.. I'm so sorry Rosalie!" he walked over to me and hugged as tightly as he could.

I hugged him back.

"I love you so much Jazzy!"

**EMPOV:**

DAMNIT!

Who injures themselves at practice?

I can't believe this! My whole future was depended on football! We have scouts coming!

But now I'm stuck on this hospital bed, while my arm is broken in three places.

"Well Emmett..Your out this season son. There is no way you can play now," coach explained to me.

"Coach! I have to play! What about the scouts?"

"Don't worry about it son! Now you can't play _THIS _season, but you can play the next! I gotta enough tape of you showing off! I'll make sure they know very well who you are!"

"Thanks coach!"

My coach smiled and walked out the door. Just then, Rosalia ran through the door.

"Emmett! Are you okay?"

A nurse ran in after her.

"I'm sorry sir. She insisted," the nurse said, glaring at Rosalie.

I smiled.

"It's ok! Baby I'm fine! Where's Bella?" I asked.

Rosie rolled her eyes. She know's how much I sugar coat situations like this.

"She's with Alice in the waiting room! But what about you? What happened?"

I started to laugh. I wrapped my good arm around her and started walking with her.

"Let's just say that practice got a little rough. I was testing my endurence with tackles and.. well.. we know now that eight guys is my limit."

Rosalie began to glare at me and then smiled.

That's not good.

"Tell me baby. Did you hurt your head any?"

"No. Why?"

She then hit me upside the head with her twenty pound purse.

"OW! Damnit!"

**RPOV:**

Esme and Carlisle agreed to take Bella to spend the night, so Emmett could get settled peacefully.

The doctor said that he'll have to have the cast on for at least eight weeks. I'm gonna to work from now on, much to Emmett's dislike.

"If your working, then who will take care of Bella? I can't on my own!" Emmett whined while I was making our dinner.

"Esme and Alice agreed to take shifts while I'm at work!"

"I doubt any place is hiring anyway! What about your schoolwork? Huh? We promised Charlie that we will graduate ON time!"

I slammed his plate down in front of him, trying to stay calm.

I sighed.

"Emmett. I understand you are stressed out and all. But if you can go to school full time, football practice, AND work, I think I can handle a job and HOME schooling!"

Emmett growled.

"We're not talking about me Rosalie! YOU don't know what it's like to work that hard! I'm used to it! I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth! You can't handle it!"

That did it. I couldn't even look at him right now. I ran out of the room, to our bedroom.

**EmPOV:**

Those words just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I hated that I hurt her feelings but she was pissing me off! She thinks she can just all of a sudden work without doing before in her life!

But it still no excuse. She was right when she said she needed to get a job since I can't work anymore.

I also crossed the line when I said that. Rosalie's parents have always ignored her. She was always left with a nanny and was lucky if she saw her parents once a week. She even told that she went a whole year without seeing them...

I was going to apologies but when I went in there, she was already asleep.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I love you and Bella more then anything in this world.." I whispered to her and then kissed her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV:**

Well, it hasn't been an easy adjustment for us but we have made it worked. I got a job waitressing at Shoney's and now I don't ever see Bella anymore. I felt bad about leaving her but we didn't have a choice. Charlie has suddenly been feeling sick, so he has been taking time off work.

Anyway, today was pretty shitty. The water was shut off because we didn't pay the water bill on time, so I couldn't take a shower. So I pulled my greasy hair into a bun.

Then I went out the door and it started raining. So I ran to Emmett's car, but I forgot the key inside. So I had to run back to the door, but I locked myself out. I didn't want to bang on the door and wake up Bella , I started to run to the bus stop down the street. I barely made it.

Once I got to work, I was sweaty and soaking wet (if that's even posssible).

"You look terrible!" said my coworker, Emily.

"Thanks!" I shouted sarcasticly. Luckely we haven't even opened yet.

Emily walked over to her purse and pulled out her keys.

"There's an extra uniform in my trunk," she says as hands me her keys, "You need change before Victoria sees you looking like that."

I rolled my eyes and muttered a thank you. I know I should be nicer to Emily right now since she just saved my butt. But I was in no mood to sound grateful and Emily knew that, so she didn't get mad.

She also knows how much of a bitch, our manager is. Victoria has always seemed to be on my case. She's only the manager because her dad owns this Shoney's and thought she needed to learn reponsibility. But all she does is sit on her ass and bark orders to everybody.

Once I got changed, we started to open. It wasn't until the breakfast rush was over until Victoria came in with some blonde bimbo.

I was whipping down tables when I heard a familier voice.

"Rosalie?"

I looked up and saw the last person I ever wanted to see me like this.

My sister. Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You know her?" Victoria asked her.

She smiled.

"Yeah! It's my baby sister!" she said as she crushed me into a hug.

**EmPOV:**

I really hate hearing this guy drone on and on about something I don't even care about.

I'd rather be at home with my girls. I wish the three of us can just be able to be home at the same time. Now that I get to spend time with Bella, Rosalie's not there. I know it sounds stupid, but now I'm feeling like Mr. Mom type of guy. I mean, I can't cook to save my life but I've been cleaning (trying to at least) and I've been taking care of Bella.

Well at least I have a week left until I get my cast off. But that doesn't fix anything, I'll be leaving my family to work and still won't get to see Rose. I've spent more time with her at our five mintue wedding at the court house right after she moved in with us.

"Ok class. I've got your senior papers graded and ready to pass out. Most of you really applied your selves, some of you barely got by with your last minute scribbles and you know who you are."

Mr Derns finally got to my desk and pretty much glared at me and handed me my paper.

**EsPOV:**

"Ok sweety, you need to get your nap out," I said to Bella as I laid her down in her crib.

I turned out the light and shut the door. I walked downstairs and I saw my son with his head down on the coffee table in his coloring book. I smiled.

"Looks like Bella's not the only one who is late for her nap," I said to him.

Edward looked up at me with droopy eyes.

"I'm not sleepy momma!" he tried to convince me.

"Oh I can see that sweetheart. Why don't lay down on the couch and show your mom how 'not sleepy' you are," I said as I grabbed a throw for him.

He nodded and layed down as I covered him up and was out almost instantly.

I smiled and walked up the stairs to check on Charlie. Emmett said that he had some sort of flu and just to let him rest. He's been asleep ever since. I just want to peek in and see if he needs anything.

I opened his door and saw him laying there peacefully. I saw that there was an empty bowl on the side table and I tip toed my way over there. I grabbed the bowl but it slipped out of my hand and made a loud thud on the hard wood floor.

I looked up at Charlie and relised that he didn't even move. I even noticed that his chest wasn't moving up and down like it should be.

**RPOV:**

I was hoping to avoid my sister as much as possible.

Well.._half _sister.

My dad was married before my mom. He was married to Martha and they had Brittany. When Brittany was ten, my dad started sleeping with his secretary...my mom. It wouldn't have lasted if my mom hadn't have tricked him into getting pregnant with me. Of course she wanted his money so he left Martha and Brittany and married my mom. So I suppose I should be more grateful that mom was a gold-digging slut and my dad was a selfish man-whore.

So I didn't know Brittany very much growing up. It was a little too bitter for my dad to deal with. He just sent them money to keep their distance. I saw her occasionally on holidays, but she usually ignored me and went on bragging about her modeling career.

But, of course, she had to caught me on my break.

"So how is my little niece or nephew?" she asked.

"_She's _fine. I'm sure you and your mom were really happy about this whole situation. But I hate to break it to you, I couldn't be happier! Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me after Emmett."

She sighed took out a ciggerate. After she blew out some smoke she responded.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry for being so cold to you all these years. I suppose that you couldn't help being concieved. All I could think about was that you were a spoiled brat that stole my dad. But after my second divorce, I started talking to someone.."

I turned to her in shock.

"You mean like a therapist?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. After I went describing about dad and what kind of person your mom was, he told me something that really made since. He said you were being raised by her, and maybe you had it pretty bad."

I chuckled.

"I think your referring to my nine nannys," I told her laughing lightly.

"I'm just glad that I relised who the real monsters were before I could miss out on my niece's life," she said hugging me.

I didn't hug back. I pushed her away.

"Could you have at _least _seen her at the hospital or call me?" I yelled.

"I didn't even know about her until last week! I swear Rose, I'm not that petty!"

"Dad never told you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Tanya told everyone that you got cancer..that you went to a hospital up north. She wouldn't tell us where. So my mom did a little research and found out you were living with a guy named..Emmett?"

I nodded sadly. I knew my mom can be cruel sometimes, but she would rather say that I was dying then had a baby?

**Well I'm sorry for the long wait but I'll try to be ALOT faster next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EmPOV:**

"Well it took ALOT of copying and pasteing but I finally got an A on something!" Mike bragged, holding up his paper.

"You work too hard man," I said sarcastically.

We sat down at our usual table with Jessica, Lauren, and Eric.

"So what did you make?" Mike asked.

"A frowny face. I didn't even get sticker."

"You failed huh? Dude! That's your fourth failing grade! You know your in trouble when I'M lecturing you about your grades." Mike commented.

"You ARE in trouble!" Jessica laughed.

"Shut up!" Mike said back.

"Yeah I know. School has just been the last thing on my mind lately. I'm only here because I promised my dad."

Just then my phone rang. It was Esme.

"Hello?"

"_Emmett.. you need to get down here quick. You father is in the hospital."_

Just then I shot up and started to run out the door. I didn't give my friends a second glance.

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Well I went in to check on him and he wasn't breathing. I tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge. I called an ambulance and they tried to revive him while they him away on the stretcher. I don't know what happened to him. I called ahead to Carlisle and I'm on my way to the hospital now with Edward and Bella!"_

"Ok! I'll meet you there!" I said and hung up.

I jumped in my jeep and sped off while started to dial Rosalie's cell phone.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Damnit Rose! Why can't you ever charge your fucking phone!"I yelled in a panic.

I dial Shoney's number.

_"Thanks for calling Shoney's! This is Vickie! How may I help you?"_

"I need to talk to Rosalie now! It's urgent!"

_"I'm sorry sir, but servers are only aloud personal calls on their breaks."_

"DID YOU NOT FUCKING HEAR ME YOU DUMB BITCH! I NEED TO TALK TO MY WIFE NOW! MY DAD'S IN THE HOSPIT-"

She fucking hung up me!

**RPOV:**

"Have a nice day!" I called out to the leaving family.

I was about to help Angela with the salad bar until Victoria stopped me.

"I don't know where you think you are! But don't think that just because Brittany is your half sister, that your allowed to have crazy assholes call me and start yelling at me! Are we clear?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked making sure she knew that I really wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"I am talking about you crazy ass shot-gun wedding husband calling the place and demanding to talk to you! When he should know that he can't!"

I stared at her in disbelief. I knew Emmett call me and yell at my boss for nothing.

"What did he say? Was something wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"I never let him have the chance! Any asshole who yells at me like that is gonna get hung up on!"

I ignored her and ran over to the phone and tried to call Emmett back.

Victoria ran after me and yelled, "Just what HELL do you think your doing!"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm calling my husband and make sure that nothing is wrong!"

Victoria tried to grab the phone away from me, but I'm way too determined right now to let this dumb bitch keep me from calling Emmett.

After about a minute of tug-a-war with the phone, I finally had a enough.

"Victoria! Let go of the fucking phone now! "

This made her smirk.

"What are you going to do? I'll fire you if you lay a hand on me! Then your bastard baby will have to get food out of the garbage! At least when she's older, she can start working the streets!"

It happened before I could think. Before I knew it, Victoria was on the floor with blood gushing down her face. I didn't mean to hit her, but I'll hit anybody who talks about my baby like that!

_"Rose! Are you there? Hello?" _I heard Emmett screaming on the phone.

"Hey baby! What's wrong?" I asked him.

"_My dad is in the hospital! Esme said that she went in to check on him and he wouldn't wake up! She doesn't doesn't know anything other than the ambulance to him away! I'll be there in five minutes! Can you get there on your own or do you want me to come and get you?"_

I couldn't believe it! Charlie just had a cold! What happened?

_"ROSALIE!" _Emmett yelled.

"U-um, no I'll get a ride and meet you there!" I said sadly.

"Ok..baby I'm sorry I love you so much.." he said finally after a long pause.

"I...I love you too."


End file.
